Ethylene-vinyl alcohol copolymers, which are strongly hydrogen-bonded, provide superior oxygen barrier and optical properties. They have been commonly used in high barrier packaging applications, particularly in multilayer packaging films. However, during extruding EVOH as a single layer or an outer layer of coextruded (multilayer) articles, it usually accumulates around the die lips. This die buildup can cause production/product problems which result in extrusion line shutdown. For example: 1) It can create die lines on the extrudate, which result in an article with poor surface appearance; 2) The die buildup can break from the die lips and stick on the extrudate (sheet), which causes film splitting during the subsequent orientation process. Consequently, the extrusion line has to be shut down.